Radios are pervasive, and can take many different forms. For example, radios can be used to receive signals of different bands, e.g., AM, FM, weather band and so forth. Also, radios can be used in many different systems. The systems range from relatively simple and basic low-cost radios such as transistor radios, clock radios, and portable radios, to more sophisticated systems, for example, home entertainment systems, automobile entertainment systems, cellular telephones, advanced portable media devices and so forth.
Historically, radios were formed using many discrete analog components. However, in recent years, more components of a radio have been incorporated into semiconductor devices, reducing a bill of materials for the radio. One problem with such semiconductor devices however is that they are typically fixed on manufacture such that it is difficult to provide for flexibility for incorporation of the given semiconductor device into many different system types. Accordingly, some manufacturers will fabricate many different semiconductor products, each directed to a particular radio market. However, this leads to inefficiencies in design, manufacture, marketing and so forth. Accordingly, known radios, either formed by way of analog components or semiconductor-based, lack flexibility, which can lead to stringent design requirements for incorporation of the radio into a system.